The Cullens get a Kareoke Machine one shot
by TBPrettyLittleLiarsAtDegrassi
Summary: What if the Cullens had a kareoke night? R


The Cullens get a karaoke machine

**One shot**

**I do not own twilight or any of the songs they sing in this story.**

**(Bella's POV)**

I walked up the steps to the Cullen's when Alice flew out and dragged me in before I could catch my breath.

_I don't feel like playing Bella barbie today,Alice._

_It's not that Carlisle got a Kareoke machine and we were waiting on you to join in on the fun._

I looked at her shocked, how she thought half the things she did were fun was beyond me.

_Do I have a choice?_

_Nope! _She said in her usually hyper tone.

Carlisle had already plugged it up to a flat screen in the living room.

_Who wants to go first? _He asked knowing the answer.

Edward walked in than trying not to smile as he watchedAlice drag me in front of that doom machine.

Everyone else came in than.

I could tell they were enjoying themselves.

Alice had already picked the song and stepped out of the way for me to sing.

I picked up the mic as the music started and I felt like killing Alice.

I began to feel my cheeks grow red as Edward came up next to me smiling up a storm.

Hi Barbie! he said , reading from the screen

Hi Ken! I said in reply feeling like a dumbass.

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken!

Jump In! He exclaimed trying to hide his laughter as I began to sing.

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world.  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere,  
Imagination, life is your creation!  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation!

Like a blonde bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll,  
Feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you  
say: "I'm always yours" I felt like such an idiot at this point.

(ooh-o-ooh)

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(ooh-o-ooh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
[ Find more Lyrics at (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(ooh-o-ooh)

Make me walk, make me talk, do  
whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend,  
let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you  
say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you  
say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(ooh-o-ooh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(ooh-o-ooh)

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm having so much fun!

Well Barbie, we're just getting started He said in hystarics

Oh, I love you Ken! I finished wanting to punch him for agreeing to this.

_You were great! _Alice Squeled as I stepped away from the mic.

Emmett and Jasper were next .

Buddy you're a boy  
Make a big noise playin' in the street  
Gonna be a big man some day  
You got blood on your face, big disgrace  
Kicking your can all over the place. They sang in unison.

singing We will, we will rock you (ha ha)  
We will, we will rock you

Keep the beat up, why, I'm gonna turn your heat up  
Gonna get you on the floor, gonna turn your feet up  
Rockin' you, like I never rocked you before  
Like the way I do, got you screamin' for more

We're causin' utter devastation  
When we steppin' to the place  
You better believe that you can see

We're gonna rock and never stop  
And here we go again  
Hit you with the flow again  
Kick it up the second time around  
we'll bring it on again - shout it up

We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

Buddy you're an old man, poor man,  
Pleading With you're eyes  
Gonna make you something some day  
You got mud on your face, big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place

We all fell on the floor laughing at this point.

Than Rosalie , Emmett ,Esme and Alice took mics.

Rosalie began to sing and my mouth flew open.

Out with the old,and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
_[Speaking]_  
Excuse me,thankyou.  
_[Singing]_  
Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
And turkey imported from Maine

_[Rosalie and Emmett]_  
We're gonna relax and renew,

_[Rosalie]_  
You, go, do!

_[chorus]_  
I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops,  
Where is my pink Prada tote?  
I need my Tiffany hair band,  
Then I can go for a float

_[Esme and Alice and Emmett]_  
A summer like never before

_[Rosalie]_  
I want more!

_[Ryan & Esme and Alice]_  
She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request  
All things fabulous,  
[ Find more Lyrics at /aw ]  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,(read my lips)  
Fabulous parties and even fabulous trash,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,  
She's got to have fabulous everything.

_[Rosalie and Emmett]_  
Nothing to discussssssssss  
Everything's got to be perfect...

(Rosalie)  
FOR ME!!

_[Emmett]_  
She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

_[Rosalie]_  
This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need

I need FABULOUS!

I want FABULOUS!

Give me FABULOUS!

_[Alice and Esme]_  
Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.

_[Rosalie]_  
Oh I like what I see,  
I like it a lot

_[Esme and Alice]_  
Is this absolutely fabulous?

_[Emmett]_  
(Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous)

_[Rosalie]_  
Absolutely...NOT!

Edward and I just stood there.

Okay I'm going home I said not wanting anymore.

Everyone else agreed it was time to stop and Edward took me home.

I began to get out of his volvo when he grapped my arm and pulled me into a long passionate kiss that made the day worth while.


End file.
